


The Wonderland Tomago

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Missionary Position, Musical sex, Partial Mind Control, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Sex, Woman on Top, boy howdy it was hard coming up with an excuse for them to get it on, but i did the thing, it nearly killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: Sora and Xion, divided by time and purpose, find themselves pulled into the desires of a world that wishes to act out an ancient ritual. The musicians raise their bows. The sky is dark and wrong. They are both impeccably dressed and both eager to undress. It is time for the Wonderland Tomago.





	The Wonderland Tomago

**Author's Note:**

> This should go without saying, but this is a work of fiction and fantasy. Reality and erotica are different things. This shouldn't have to be said, but there are a lot of very dumb people in the world.

_"Under's tone and under, see?_

_now play with you and I'll play with thee!_

_You know where you're going, but we know how you'll go_

_a-tapping to the Tomago!"_

\--a song that you are just now half-remembering from your dreams.

* * *

 

Wonderland always smelled of butterscotch. It was nice for the first twenty or so hours. Now, after grinding their way through the forest for the fifty-seventh, it was beginning to grate on Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"We're really doing this, are we?" grumbled Sora. The three of them were wandering through the forest once again, having given the Heartless just enough time to respawn with their delicious, delicious materials. The first time through Wonderland had been magical. The next few times, interesting.

There was very little wonder now to Wonderland.

Goofy flopped down onto the ground, shield in his lap, and yawned. "Can't say about the two of ya, but I'm pooped. Donald, do we really gotta--"

Donald spun around, flames in his eyes. "Do we gotta _what_?"

"Keep on with all this, uhh, grimy?"

"Grinding," said Sora, his voice muffled from the palm on his face. "It's grinding, Goofy."

"Well," Donald snapped, "that's up to Sora, isn't it? You were the one who said we gotta get that Ultima Weapon thing, didn't ya?"

Still muffled: "Yes."

"And _you_ were the one who kept us grinding and grinding through every single world till now, right?"

"Ugh." Sora was dual-wielding facepalms now. "Shouldn't we go and stop Ansem? We know exactly where he is."

"Waaaaakk? And give up all this progress?" Donald was jumping up and down now, kicking back and forth in the air like a lunatic. "We're so _close_!"

"But, uh, Donald." The duck's fierce, steely gaze fell on Goofy. He chuckled nervously. "We still don't have any of that 'mystery goo' junk, ya know?"

"Well, I don't care. I'm so--we're so--close! I'm sure it's nearby. I can smell the Mystery Goo."

 _Eww,_ thought Sora. Donald kept on popping a fuse or twenty, howling and kicking up till his feathers were starting to shred. Goofy began to fall asleep. Sora found himself staring up into the odd wild leaves of Wonderland behind Donald's head, ignoring the flecks of spittle and the semi-inspirational snarling of a depressingly driven duck.

There was something in the trees.

Donald's attention turned back to Goofy-- "You're asleep? You--you--don't be a nincompoop! Do you have any idea how much Sora has sacrificed for this weapon? How much..."

Yes, there was definitely something in the trees. The something rippled into being smile-first and gave Sora a wink. The wink floated down to the ground, circling Sora a few times, before floating down a path that Sora hadn't noticed till now. Sora glanced to see if Donald was looking (he wasn't), considered telling his friends, and decided that just this once he didn't really want to deal with them.

And so Sora ran off of the path, chasing the eyes of the Chesire Cat.…

* * *

 

Wonderland always smelled of cinnamon. Roxas never got tired of it, but Xion did. The novelty of the smell gave way in time to a sense of wrongness. Cinnamon? No. A strong smell, to be sure, but a straightforward one. Xion insisted that it was supposed to smell like butterscotch.

The smell really did bother her, too. At first they joked about it, but as the missions dragged on it became clear to Roxas--hell, it became clear to Xion herself--that something about this difference was genuinely upsetting. But the difference was in the very air, and there was no escaping it. Like the absence of a family dog.

It was a simple mission where it happened. They had been sent with the (rather unusual) request to gather "Mystery Goo" for the Organization. After they'd stop bursting into fits of giggles at the entrance to Wonderland, they'd begun to wonder what that might actually be.

At which point they started making off-color jokes and, eventually, making out. The shadows of Wonderland were a lovely place for that.

After they got a hold of themselves (and one another), they got on with searching, whether they knew what their goal might be or not.

And they looked.

And they looked.

And slowly, very slowly, they began to go insane.

"Don't be an idiot, Roxas, flowers don't have goo," Xion snapped. They stood in the gardens of the Mad Hatter's house, Roxas hunched over a bed of tulips and frantically pointing at one of them.

"Oh yeah? How about you smell this, huh? Why don't you actually _look_?"

She folded her arms. "There's no point. I know basic biology."

"Then what's _this_?" Roxas cried, raising his finger to the sky. A little clear fluid shone on the tip of his index finger.

"Nectar."

"Flowers don't have nectar. How about you--don't you know basic biology?"

"It could just be dew. Whatever it is, it doesn't look mysterious."

"We don't know what it is," Roxas reasoned. "That is the mystery."

"The mystery is why I put up with you."

"The mystery is why you won't go down on me!"

Xion blinked. "Ex- _cuse_ me? Did you forget last week at all?"

There was absolutely no way that Roxas was ever going to forget last week, but he had to save face. "It's been a while. I went down on _you_."

"Last month!"

"I haven't gotten a chance to--"

"Last. Month," Xion snarled. "Axel _likes_ giving head."

"I know, I know," said Roxas. "He does. He really does."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, um," said Roxas.

The silence took over again.

Blushing, Roxas held out his finger. "Do you wanna check out my Mystery Goo?"

Xion stormed off.

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" Roxas snapped. Not that Xion cared anymore. She didn't know _where_ she was storming off to, but one has to storm off with certainty till one is out of sight. After half a minute of proper storming, she glanced back to see if Roxas was watching her and breathed a sigh of relief.

And did not breath back in.

Because she was lost.

The world shivered around her, alive with the madness of Wonderland. Furry creatures skittered, leaving trails of ooze. Three birds devoured one another and collapsed like a building into eighteen much larger birds, all of which began to whisper the names of the last few worlds Xion had visited, in order. They interspersed this with the name of your high school, oddly enough.

In the odd shadows of Wonderland, something formed up. Four-legged. A tail. Pointy ears.

You have one guess.

"Miss Fortune, Miss Fortune. A pleasure to meet you! Or meet goo. Or meat goo? Hard, very hard, to tell." The thing faded out from the shadows, onto a tree branch. "A Miss Fortune indeed! You are the **seventh** person I have helped today, and I do not say 'person' lightly! Or I suppose that I do, Lightly." Faded to a log behind her.

The Cheshire Cat trotted around Xion thrice slowly, talking all the while. "It is almost time, you know, for the Wonderland Tomago! I speak as an Aspect to the Heart of the World, to every lively boy and girl. The Tomago flares, it's here for you. And as for that flower? Ha--it was dew. Though if you're game, I can promise you Goo...."

Xion leaped up from the log. "Yes! Absolutely, yes! With one condition--"

"One request?"

"You've got to tell Roxas that I was the one who got it."

The Cheshire Cat burst into wild peals of laughter. It fell onto its back and rolled through the grass, tears running from its beady yellow eyes. "I'll tell him that. A cat's promise. And you know," he added confidentially, "we do not make many of those. Now come, would you?" The cat hopped off, wagging its tail. "Come now. Come later. Come whenever you wish. Past and present, all the same to the Tomago and me, or perhaps I'd say We!"

* * *

 

"When you say that it's all the same to you, what does that mean?" The words had begun to form in Sora's mind as he'd admired the marvelous change in the forest around him, trees alight with neon color though the light was dimming. The path twisted impossibly; Sora stepped from a row of tree-trunks onto a line of clouds, and from there stepped back onto the earth below.

"Give me a reason to tell you, and maybe I shall! Then again, maybe I shan't!" The cat smirked. "Could've been, could've shall. Should've will, ought've wouldn't. Dost thou get the idea yet?" It wavered from tree to cloud to the shoulder of Sora himself. On the last of them, it nuzzled against Sora's cheek (oh lord it was so fearfully cold and dry) and hopped back to the ground.

"Thou, ah," Sora bit his lip. He found himself standing on a vast gleaming beetle that was devouring several worlds, including the one they were all existing in. This was, if you'll pardon the editorializing, fine. It was a safe space from time, you see. "Thou would have...thou could be?"

"No."

"Thou might have would be?" Tenses were always Sora's greatest weakness more than Heartless, and he now found himself drowning in them.

"Closer."

"Thoumst'd've?"

"Why not?"

"Thoumst'd've might've would tell me..."

"Actually, I have changed my mind. That is awful, and you should feel bad." The Cheshire Cat perched now atop the frame of a door at the end of the path in the dark mood woods. The ends of his lips twitched awfully, beads of saliva running down the mouth that no, no it could not possibly be the mouth of a cat.

A pale pink tongue ran across the not-a-cat's lips. "So. Do you wish to have already walked through the door to meet the person who has already will have come to meet you?"

"Thoumst?"

"No," the thing said, sighing. "But I suppose that's close enough."

And the door opened....

* * *

 

Xion was not a particularly fancy person, but she did not have much of a choice in the matter. In the Organization, you could pick from a standard issue casual black T and black pants, and you could wear your coat. Optionally: long-sleeved black shirt.

The standard issues uniform grated after a time, however. So when Xion blinked awake to find herself in a sleek, perfectly-fitted black tuxedo...well. She was not upset, to say the least.

Not that the clothes were the first thing that Xion noticed. No, Xion first noticed the cage of fireflies.

The ground was barely visible in their softly pulsing light. Dark and featureless it was, as was the nothingness that passed for a sky. Strange massive leaves and falling vines shuddered into existence, hanging from nothing, in the emptiness of this midway place between Wonderland and the Outer Darkness. All around, small points of golden light drifted around the leaves and the vines like dust in water.

A mirror floated before her, and she checked herself out quickly. It hugged her hips in a way she found pleasing, but the chest of the suit had just enough looseness to keep her breasts from standing out. Androgyny was the word--she'd looked it up once in the Castle library (so dusty with the loss of Vexen) and wondered if she could get away with it without changing from the regulation coat.

Xion adjusted her coat collar and found herself blushing at no one, at nothing. It was boy's clothes that she was wearing, and some small part of her wondered if that should be embarrassing. There were a few volleys in her mind:

_but you're a girl!_

_oh yeah?_ The idea of picking one or the other sounded quite boring to Xion.

_obviously, you've been treated like that all of your life, no matter your personal opinion_

_well,_ she thought, admiring the way the sleeves fell over her wrists, _I've always wanted to wear a suit like this. Axel showed me way too many James Bond films to turn this down_

 _you pervert, what even_ are _you?_

_an abominable monster from beyond the veil. one of fourteen. collect them all._

It felt good. She felt good, dressing as perfectly androgynous as she felt, all black and slender. And she _never_ felt good.

Distantly, she remembered that she was supposed to collect Mystery Goo with Roxas. She laughed--Mystery Goo, really?--and of course, that was when the boy walked into that place between...

* * *

 

The lightless corridor fluttered with things unseen. They flitted around Sora's clothes, pawed at him, grazed uncomfortably close to his skin. At one point Sora was afraid that he was naked--but no, his hand fell on his cock and touched cloth. But the cloth felt wrong....

The corridor unraveled. Sora squinted, eyes stinging from the sudden light, and found himself in the firefly cage. Vast leaves shivered. The lights paused, as if to inspect the new arrival. As Sora's vision adjusted, he saw his own doppelganger standing before him--or no, that was ridiculous, there was only one of him. It was a mirror, nothing more.

Sora grinned at his reflection, adjusted his dark blue tie. It complimented his empty-sky eyes gorgeously, standing out in his perfectly fit all-white suit, with a black sash that just made his eyes and tie stand out all the more. The only time he'd ever felt more handsome was in Halloween Town--you can't fight the appeal of the spooky, after all.

Sora winked at his reflection. _I wish,_ he thought suddenly, _I wish that Riku and Kairi could see me looking like this._

The mirror shimmered and, like dye mixing into water, dissolved and turned the air itself into a pool of soft, vague reflections.

The girl--or was it a girl?--in the black suit gazed at Sora, looking self-conscious. She adjusted her tie nervously, her smile flickering nervously.

"Hey there," said Sora. She looked so familiar. Was it the hair? Or no, it was the eyes.

"Um." Xion blushed furiously. It was definitely the hair that made him look so much like Roxas. Or wait, no, probably those deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Sora suddenly, "but you wouldn't happen to be related to--"

"Apologies, but you wouldn't happen to know somebody named--"

"--Kairi?"

"--Roxas?"

The Cheshire Cat appeared in the space between them, two heads facing either one.

"Consider this an invitation, friends, spoken late--"

"Late doesn't cover it," muttered Xion.

"--to dance the Wonderland Tomago, the wild dance of this mad star."

"What is this dance?" asked Sora. His Keyblade nudged at his heart, whispering that it was ready just in case.

"An expression of this world of chaos in an empty sea," said the Cat.

"Why us?" asked Xion. Her fingers clenched, ready to summon her Keyblade at any moment.

"A point to reflect on," said the Cat, and its form rippled out of existence.

There was just Sora and Xion, well-dressed in a world between Wonderland and nothingness.

"So," said Sora. "Do you...live here?"

"Visiting. Um. Do you...?"

Four snaps of sixteen cymbals in the blackness beyond the firefly cage. A rowdy audience that the pair hadn't even heard fell suddenly silent. The light itself went silent, and their surroundings, and all things save one another.

They became aware of bodies.

Sora, in white, gazed at Xion. Dark from hair to dark outfit, her sapphire eyes burned with something unknown and vaguely vicious. He studied those eyes, studied her pale neck, her perfectly fitted suit. The bow-tie added a hint of sophistication, and the suit clung just tight enough to expose two small, firm breasts, and down he gazed to those thin but defined hips, her crevice, her long legs....

Xion, in black, gazed at the boy Sora. Bright in countenance and outfit, his eyes gleamed cheerful as a sky after a storm. She studied them, studied that kissable (where did that come from?) sun-tanned neck, that perfect bright white suit. The dark business tie was utterly unlike the boy, and the contrast emphasized it to Xion. That suit, however...it flattered his body, the shirt lean and muscular under the loose-fitting vest. Xion gazed at his pecs, down to that flat stomach, down to the slight but surprisingly wide hips of the boy and the--oh, was that a bulge? No, was it? Really? Are boys really that _obvious_?

The stars gathered at the edge of vision. They sank into the forms of musicians of all kinds, horns and percussion, strings and singers, and the musicians held utterly still long enough that they must've been waiting for it to become poetic.

And then.

The music rose so slowly that at first the couple thought it was the wind. The music whispered in the rustling of their clothing as they approached one another. Their heartbeat echoed drums. Their woodwind breath quickened as their hands joined, washed away on tides of music. Their respective missions were pushed to the side--there was only the handsome, the beautiful, the stranger with such a light touch in such elegant clothing.

_The whiteness of his suit echoed the purity and innocence of his blue eyes, but he was not weak or a fool. His movements were strong and graceful, and when he let Xion twirl beneath those lithe arms she trusted him completely. Perhaps it was whatever she had instead of a heart that was so enamored with him, or perhaps it was her body. But as he lead them in the dance on the perfect music, the cosmic music that sang in their very bones, in the very bones of the Worlds themselves, Xion wondered if it mattered._

_Vaguely, he reminded her of Roxas. The thought made her heart skip._

Second movement:

_The blackness of her (his? their? her, for now) suit was nearly sharp enough to cut, nearly as dark and strange as her blue eyes--but they weren't cruel like those of a Heartless. Despite her size, she lead Sora on through the second movement, a slow dance of melancholy and such complexity that Sora wondered, vaguely, how he knew it in the first place. The dance suited her. Sora's heart ached, and he did not entirely know why. The closeness of her, too, in their slow dance was maddening. She sweated with the effort of the dance, noticed him watching her, and smiled uncertainly up at him._

_Vaguely, she reminded him of Kairi. The thought was unsettling and enticing all at once._

Third movement:

The music grew teeth and claws. It tore at the air, and the pair kicked and twirled like madmen--they weren't madmen or puppets, though, just two teenagers riding high on the song of the Worlds themselves. Their bodies twisted and turned. The music turned impossible--the instruments sprouted horns and tendrils, string instruments flowering into bouquets of horns, horns unfurling rows of strings, exploding into still more impossible sounds that vibrated on waves of not sound but heart...

They dipped. Blue eyes into blue. Sweating palms. Black and white, hand in hand, beneath false stars.

The notes burst. A billion songs rose from them, sparkling and circling the cage of stars with the joy of new life.

They rose. Lights dancing through darkness. Black and white, two pairs of strangely similar blue eyes.

_His lips look so soft._

_Her smile is so sweet and bright._

Seventh (?) movement:

The cage of stars whirled around them, riding the music with the couple they surrounded. In the center of it all--

\--and the music howled in the voice of thirteen wolves in succession, voices breaking down into scattered string, till one extra note, barely audible, concluded the animal sounds--

\--in the center of it all, blue eyes.

It was a place without time. Sora, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal such firm lean muscles for someone his age, ground against Xion. Xion leaned against the wall, facing him, mouth pouting and slightly coy. She'd unbuttoned her shirt shortly after he'd done his, and she'd found that she didn't feel self-conscious at all.

He gasped at the feeling of her soft small tits against his chest--she'd slipped her bra off so quickly, and her nipples were so firm and warm against his chest. She rubbed herself against him, up and down, so warm and drenched in sweat. The celestial musicians stretched into a single string note that held, lush and long.

Sora pulled her into a kiss. Xion moaned into his mouth, fondling her breast, feeling dirty and delicious. Sora pulled away from her lips then, planting a kiss on the crook of her neck ("ah!") down to her chest, planting his warm lips gently on her tit and sucking. Xion's leg stiffened with mingled shock and sudden pleasure. Her pussy burned with need.

"Don't stop."

"Mm."

"Wait. No."

Sora pulled back, suddenly self-conscious. "No more?"

"Suck my clit."

"I've never--"

"I'll tell you how."

Sora trailed kisses down to her flat stomach. ( _Percussion joked in the background: xylophone hits with every kiss_.)

"Take off my pants."

Sora tossed them to the ground. They blended with the ground, jet black--not that he noticed. He was focusing on the tuft of black hair just sticking out from under her bright blue panties.

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Xion snapped. She shifted her legs uncomfortably. Sora noticed the large wet spot in her panties. Blushing, Sora gingerly pulled at the sides and took her soaking pussy in. It was so different seeing it in real life instead of in those grainy videos Riku and him shared while lying in bed, sleeping over, jacking it and hoping his parents wouldn't pick then to come in.

"I'm sorry," said Xion, not knowing why she was sorry or who she was sorry to. The music grew quiet. The stars dimmed. She felt embarrassed showing someone besides Roxas this part of herself. Then again, they weren't serious. And besides, there was something odd about this boy. Something so similar to Roxas that it turned her on fiercely, made her need him just as much....

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," said Sora softly, and his fingers trailed down her wet black curls, fell onto her wet pussy. It smelled so animal, and all he could think about was dropping his pants, sticking his cock inside and playing the pornstar, fucking her till he came all up inside. Hit recommended videos now.

But there was something sexy about this too. Playing around the lips of her pussy, he leaned to plant a kiss on her cunt. A sharp breath from Xion. Sora laughed--he couldn't help himself. "Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," Xion answered, grinning, glad that Sora couldn't see her blushing. He planted another kiss and moved upward, probing the hood over her clit with his tongue till-- "ah!" -- he found it.

And, uh.

Shit.

Now what?

...suck? Sure, why not? Sora's lips were so soft around her clit, and the hot warmth of his tongue sent her tumbling out of her body for one magical moment. Slowly, steadily, he began to suck. Xion squirmed, made a cat-like noise, and her nails dug into the dark earth of the otherworld.

It wasn't great yet., but it had been so long since Roxas had gone down on her that it didn't matter. The way Sora paused to breath from his mouth, and the breath was so boiling hot on her cunt...made her just soak. For a time.

"Flick me," she said, running a hand through his hair, planting it on his head then. "Flick my clit."

In response, lightning. It shivered up her thighs from her groin, the back and forth of the tip of his tongue. "Fast learner," Xion gasped. Almost too fast. He switched from the flicks to a kiss, kiss to a suck. Xion loved the look of of the boy's head buried between her legs, worshipping her pussy, and she wrapped her legs around him, feet nudging against his neck as he licked and flicked and sucked.

It was the steadiness of Roxas and the certainty and the tongue even, but Xion knew that he was _watching_ her for all of his silence and dirty talk ("you like that, yeah?") and seeing what sent her spiraling into a succession of moans...and keeping her waiting, back and forth, teasing sweetness with his mouth. ( _A bright, flitting flute accompanied by violin)_

Sora loved the way she wrapped her legs around him and the way her pussy smelled, so raw and animal. He could feel himself getting lost in the rhythm of licks and flicks and the delicious moans of the girl lying in the dirt. When the moans grew faster and harder, he couldn't stop himself from raising his fingers to her pussy and teasing her entrance experimentally. Why not just tease? Just to see what would--

\--and the legs wrapped tight around his head, the girl crying out into the otherworldly night, pulling his head close as his fingers slipped into her dripping pussy, slipped deep and up. His cock was dying of need beneath his shorts. The moans of her orgasm were misery. He needed more. Needed to hear them as he stuck his cock inside of her again and again in every hole, pulling her body close and tight, moaning into her mouth as they kissed....

"Stick your finger in my ass," said Xion.

"What?"

"My ass," Xion gasped, moaning as Sora's fingers curled up again and again inside of her hot cunt. "Please." Sora snaked his fingers under her squishy, shaking ass and gave her cheek a squeeze. Satisfied, he slowly slid a finger into her tight asshole.

Xion began panting like a maniac as Sora's other hand thrust at her pussy, as his tongue flicked her soaking clit, as his lips met her lips. Faster and faster, Sora picking up speed to match her locomotive breath, till she began crying out. Her legs froze, the walls of her pussy contracting around his fingers as she came again, thoroughly violated, thoroughly delighted.

They floated on the Wonderland Tomago for a moment, Xion sailing on the orgasm high, Sora rowing his cock lightly with his fingers at Xion, wide-legged, her juices spilling out onto the hungry ground of the adjacent world. The strings rose, dotted by blasts of trumpets. Xion raised her legs high and wide, her pussy dripping, waiting. Sora unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the ground in one smooth motion.

They had given themselves to become instruments.

Sora rubbed his precum soaked cock over Xion's moist lips, up and down, teasing and fucking the folds without penetrating her ( _the bow of a violin, back and forth_ ). Every time the knob of his cock passed her clit, her legs twitched and she moaned _(flute staccato_ ) and the pattern went on again and again till she couldn't take the teasing, and she demanded _(the sheet music demanded_ ) "Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!"

Sora pulled back, his cock dripping with his precum and her fluids now. He knelt over her, steadying his cock, loving the expression of pleasure on her face. Waited for a moment _(full rest)._

Then Sora steadied his cock, flashed Xion a wild grin, and shoved his shaft into her hungry pussy. They froze as he slid in, cock so much harder and rougher and _warmer_ than her fingers, pussy so much wetter and tighter and oh so much hotter than a hand. But it wasn't just that--it was the sound of their sexes, the moan in unison, the smell of sweat and juices, the feeling of someone else.

"I wanna fuck you," Sora said, still unmoving. "I gotta fuck you. Please."

"Fuck me," Xion moaned, "what are you waiting for? _Fuck me_!"

Sora started slow, relishing the slickness and the heat. Xion shoved her cunt close with every thrust, wanting it deeper, always deeper. _(Rhythm.)_ Back and forth, in and out, dick sliding just barely against the nub of Xion's clit and driving her wild. The air turned humid, responding to their interlocked bodies, to the slick and steady thrusting, the hot tight receiving.

_(Faster.)_

She wanted to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer, but the sensation was too much, far too much. And now he was thrusting faster, his bare cock making such lewd sounds in her hungry pussy. Her legs quivered as he thrust, the orgasms still somehow lingering--or no, no it wasn't, it was rising up again inside, and he was thrusting so quickly now, _(rapid light notes, rising sound_ ) rising moans from her lips and another overflow, spreading out from the clit that his hard cock kept rubbing, from the deep parts of her cunt, consuming her whole body--

 _(Crashing cymbals.)_ He felt the contractions of her pussy and fought the desire to come with her. He wanted to, oh he wanted to, but as an instrument of the Wonderland Tomago, he didn't want to stop till the song was played to completion.

Sora pulled back, his cock leaving her pussy with an absurd wet pop. _(ding! a triangle? really?)_ Xion flashed him a confused, slightly offended look as he lay back, cock standing stiff and shining-wet in the air under the glimmering sky.

"You can't be done," she said, pouting. When was the last time she'd had so much fun? Or any fun, for that matter?

"I'm not," he said. The music was barely audible now.

Xion crawled over to him, leaned over his cock and gave it a poke. The thing jiggled and bounced delightfully. Better yet was the moan Sora made as his cock sproinged like an inflatable punching bag. Xion's face lit up suddenly. What a diabolical idea.

"Ally-oop!"

 _(quickly rising action--)_ Xion slid sideways, stretching her sleek, muscular arms, rolling into a handstand _(low horns, tense strings_ ) and she tumbled, aimed in mid-air, grabbed Sora's cock and steered it straight into her thirsty cunt _(--and a burst of sound)_.

"Oof!"

Xion smiled cheerfully down at Sora...and the smile shifted, her full lips opened. "Oohh." She slid back and forth over him, letting his cock stroke deep inside. He lay spread-eagled on the ground, awash in pleasure, staring up at the girl as she teased him with such a slow, smooth fuck that Sora was sure he'd go insane.

( _a cheerful, playful march in the vein of Tchaikovsky_ )

He certainly looked vacant on the ground, but Xion knew better. Most of his mind was in her pussy now, and she was struggling not to lose her composure. It was so much _fun_ to be on top, teasing the strong boy that had made her come so many times already. She ran er hands over his firm muscles, over his hip, to the start of his firm thigh, and back again...

 _(faster though please faster_ )

She moved faster, beginning to bounce on his cock, failing to stifle her moans now and loving it. Loving the feel of him so deep inside, loving the way he looked into her eyes as he lay beneath her, loved the smell of the sweat and their sex. Her small, firm tits bounced. Sora gave one a quick back and forth flick.

Such a small thing broke her. She fell forward onto him, moaning, gasping, grinding his cock deep inside of her--

 _(rising so high all the instruments the drums rolling every thrust a thousand drums a million_ )

\--moaning loudly, bending to kiss him, still unable to stop moaning, both of them, the contractions of her third orgasm creeping up on her so suddenly around his cock as he thrust. He fell back then--

( _climax)_

\--and screamed his orgasm, still thrusting again and again as his cock fired into her, as she pushed her pussy hard over him, taking in all the hot come, taking it all, shaking with the orgasm, with him, with the furious, primal climax of the music. It didn't seem to stop _(so many measures of climax_ ) as they lay there, linked, the music engulfing their bodies like fluid.

The music darkened.

The light grew silent.

Finally, in the end, it was just the two of them, still entwined, holding hands now, uncertain of what just happened, suddenly afraid that this might be the last time they saw one another.

Perhaps, in the darkness, a floating smile.

Then...

...nothing.

* * *

 

Sora stumbled out of a particularly thick collection of Wonderland trees, feeling run over. Or like he'd run someone over. Or...something. There had been an argument, right? Something with Donald and Goofy. There had definitely been some grinding.

For the Ultima Weapon, that is. Right?

( _black hair tuxedo grinning so cockily grinding so cockily_ )

Right. Sora shuffled uncomfortably, glancing through the thick of trees to check if Donald and Goofy were close. He reached into his pants to adjust himself. Ugh. Sudden boners. And here he'd thought being a teenager would be awesome. Instead he just felt like his body wasn't even his anymore, like it had just started making its own decisions without him.

Where was he? Right. Mystery goo. Sora glanced around...and just so happened to see the gleam of a vial from the thicket he'd stepped out of. He reached down and--well, it was certainly mysterious, whatever it was. Very, err. Purple? He turned it in his hands, frowning.

 **MYSTERY GOO** , said the very helpful label. The way the fluid swirled made him think of...music. Curiouser and curiouser.

Something to worry about later. That was that, he supposed, and headed off to see if Donald was still shrieking nonsense.

(He was.)

* * *

 

Roxas was frantic when Xion found him, rushing through Heartless, sweating, looking like he was on the verge of tears. He let out the cutest little noise when he saw her. The two Nobodies (let's not get pedantic, KH nerds) ran into a rough, deep hug.

"So you're okay," said Roxas after a while.

"Yep," said Xion, moderately certain that she was telling the truth.

"I think I've been kind of a jerk."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep," said Xion.

"Um," said Roxas. "So. Did you find the Mystery Goo?"

"I guess so." Xion pulled out a strange glass vial of purplish something-or-other and handed it to Roxas. "Take a look."

"It makes me think of ballet."

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen ballet."

"Neither have I," said Xion. "But I feel the same way."

They stood uncomfortably in the woods just outside of the Mad Hatter's house. Nothing to do but RTC now--Return To Castle. Day's over. Mission accomplished. Uncomfortably realistic dreams of fabulous sexual escapades with a mystery boy safely stored for future fantasizing. All was well.

"Can I eat you out?" Roxas blurted suddenly. Xion smirked, shifting her hips teasingly.

He did.

* * *

 

They would hear music at midnight.

Much like sleep paralysis

it would stand on their chest

between sleep and wakefulness

and sing to them

a gorgeous falsehood

a doppelganger

of

Kairi

of

Roxas

of

well, at any rate

there would be no satisfaction, in the end.

primal, no, for these things burst and break so quickly

into sweaty aftercare and walks out of apartment complexes

into cold mother night.

emotional, no, for they were separated by time and the demands of the Tomago

pulling hearts together with calculating madness

tossing them aside into separate times

discarded dolls

smashing together.

no there was

no satisfaction

for anyone

save a living smile

and you

(perhaps.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this weird little piece! [ I also have a (thoroughly NSFW) Tumblr where I...well, I mostly just reblog tacky hentai and crap. But I occasionally post other fragments, more original work, and other junk! I always appreciate a follow! ;) Whether or not you take me up on that, I hope you have a wonderful day / night / timeless void!](http://skyler-slapdash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
